Wait What? A story of a young man
by Indyjacob
Summary: He was falling after the war. When he lands, he is dragged into a shed near a future construction site. Rated T for light violence and cussing.
1. Chapter 1: The Fall

He fell, and fell, and fell. He thought of the two idiots who blew it all up. A nuke, a meltdown, and a volcanic eruption destroyed his base. When he got closer, he saw a wall, a workshed, another slightly larger one, Welcome, this is the story of a young chap named a dwarf. Wait, a dwarf? AGH! His thoughts were ended by a searing pain, and 2 different pairs of feet.

When he woke up, he was in a wood hut. He got up, and saw a ladder leading to a door. He climbed and went through and heard a voice. "What do you mean we? It was my hard work!" Jacob walked in a room full of machines and chests. One of the three was surprised at the appearence of the beekeeper. "Who the hell is that?!"Said a man in goggles. The dwarf said: "Thats Jacob. We found him in a crater nearby. He had a box full of bees on him when he landed." Jacob freaked out. "Where are my little buddies?" A man in a coat said: "Over there by the macerator." By the macerator? "Wait, what?" the other three exclaimed. Jacob ran and got his bees. "I haven't seen them since the nuke!" When Jacob opened up one of the boxes, the queen and a few workers looked like endermen. "Oh my god." The four looked at the mutated bees, and jacob found an ender eye in a honeycomb. He open another and looked confused. A red bee was in the place of the queen. "This isn't Olivia. What is going on... WAITAMINUTE FLASHBACK TIME!" The scientist he was looking at right now did this. He caused them to mutate. "You did this. You and that crazy man. The nukes, the meltdown, all of that. Olivia was a present from her before it happened." He collapsed with teary eyes. "Me? No way, he blew it up!" "You made the bombs though." The man and the dwarf looked confused. Off in the distance, a man with a mask watched. He knew how Jacob felt. He flew off from the shed, undetected. Back in the shed, Jacob said: "Cheyanne. Why did this happen? WHY GOD WHY?" While Jacob went on and on, Duncan explained to Lewis and Simon. Then *knock knock* They looked out and saw the spaceman.


	2. Chapter 2: What a week

When the 4 woke up after a long night of sleep, Simon went outside, Lewis went to the machine room, Duncan jumped into the mine, and Jacob went to make a bee farm in a nearby field. He heard a S**T and a boom. He turned around and saw a 4 meter high marble wall, and a crater with Simon in it. "DAMN CREEPER!" Jacob went back to work, and when he was done, he saw a man with two purple eyes of in the distance. He yelled hey, and the man flew off. He went to the shed to tell Simon and Lewis, Duncan was in the mine still. "Oh my god. We are being stalked." "Simon, he had purple eyes. What man that stayed far away is a stalker?" "We should tell Duncan later."

The two nodded at each other under the shade. They should wait untill the have the factory built to strike. An arrow landing between the two, sealing the deal.

The four talked about it, then Duncan said "Might be Rythian." Jacob was the only one who knew about it other than Duncan. Jacob took out a brown honeycomb and showed it to Simon. "Chocolate making bees, a man in the shadows, and a beekeeper. What a week..." They went to bed, and Jacob couldn't sleep through the Dwarvern snores.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams, Talks, and Nukes

When Jacob finally fell asleep, he had a weird dream. He was going through the minds of everybody else. For Simon, Jaffas and pigs were everywhere. Next was Lewis, who had a warehouse full of documents and a desk with a man at it. Lalna had a nuke factory and a button. Sjin and Sips were just factories and dirt everywhere. Then someone named Ridge who had corpses and a throne. Ctrl Alt Llama had a white face with a creeper frown and red eyes. A girl named Zoey had mushrooms and magic everywhere. But for Rythian, Jacob saw many things. Nightmares so gruesome, and dreams so sweet. I'm going to say 3 different dreams/Nightmares, because there are many. The nightmare had a dead Zoey, Lalna in Quantum armor, Sjin in Nano armor, and a crying, scarred, and maskless Rythian. Rythian without his mask was so disgusting, I'm not describing it. The first dream was where he had revenge on Lalna and Sjin. Zoey was in some kind of base full of brown mushrooms. The final dream was the happiest of all. Zoey and Rythian were in a forest, near a volcano and the last dinosaur, holding hands and laughing. After that Jacob woke up with an idea. He know peoples weaknesses. Everyone else was on vacation, Jacob stayed just because of his bees. He set off to the North-East, to someplace Lalna told him was called "Blackrock Hold". When he was there, he heard a girl talking underground, and two men whispering. He entered, and waited at the door. Eventually, Three people and a dinosaur came out of a trapdoor. "Hey! My name's Jacob!" After he said this, a katar was put to his throat. "How did you find us, and why are you here?" Immediately he reconized the man. Rythian. "I was told by someone. I just want to talk." "Okay then." "All right." "*Yawn*" "..." They responded. "Your not safe here. Lalna is making weaponry. Nukes, T.N.T. Carts, and Musket Shots. A nuke was placed below this castle. You have been warned." Jacob left shortly after, leaving Rythian, Zoey, Teep, and Nilesy to solve their problem.

**Authors Note: Sorry for not uploading for a while! Been super busy.** **Expect at least 2 chapters a week. See you later Sh*tlords.**


	4. Authors Note 1

This is an authors note, not a chapter. This story requires imagination. I have also been busy. In the next few chapters, BACKSTORY! See ya later snotlords.


End file.
